Suffering in silence
by AddictedToCoffee
Summary: Written for the Hetalia kink meme a long time ago. "Den/Nor - Denmark is suffering in silence".


**Denmark/Norway** - Denmark is suffering in silence.

Made for the Hetalia Kink Meme a long time ago. Please note that this was made before we had any information about Denmark and Norway's characters, so they're probably out of character and shiz.

Edit: After posting this I realize that it looks quite difficult/annoying to read. My first time posting anything on this site, so do you guys have any advice for me on how to make it easier to look at? All suggestions are welcome, because I'm a noob.

* * *

He could still feel the smell of his former lover lingering on their bed could almost still see the way Norway's legs always were tangled in their sheets, stealing the quilt and all the blankets. He was so grabby when he was sleeping. The thought made Denmark smile a sad smile. It seemed like it was just yesterday when Sweden had walked with a firm expression on his face, demanding Denmark to give up Norway to him. He remembers the broken look upon the Norwegian's face as he gave Iceland's small hands a soft squeeze with his own bigger hands before leaving. How the rooms seemed to have grown so much bigger just by Norway's presence disappearing. The Dane looked down at his hands, his once soft skin was rough and calloused after many years of hard work, hard work that brought him to the point where he was now. He had worked so hard, only to lose what was most dear to him.

Iceland was sitting in the sitting room reading a book as Denmark entered the room, on his way to the kitchen. Even though the most comfortable chair was unoccupied, Iceland sat on the couch with the book in his lap. Norway was the one who usually sat in the old, worn out lounging chair, however no one had sat in that chair for a long time. Actually it wasn't really all that long ago, but it felt like centuries. He'd been sitting in that chair only minutes before the last time Denmark would see him in a long time.

Norway hadn't been very pleased when his lover and his neighbor country had walked into the sitting room, Denmark looking everywhere other than Norway and Sweden stretching his hand out, expecting him to take it and leave with him. Norway had screamed at Denmark in a language that everyone, even himself thought that he had long forgotten. Denmark could see the tears starting to form in Norway's eyes, but he knew that they wouldn't fall. Norway would never let himself waste tears on him and Sweden. "He lost th' war." Sweden had said to Norway. "So you're just going to give me away like this, like I'm just some piece of war booty?" Norway had said to Denmark a couple of seconds later. He didn't answer him. Norway's face got back its usual emotionless expression. His voice was bitter and filled with anger as he voiced one single word "fine". He approached the Swede who once more stretched out his hand which was filled with small cuts and bruises after a long and tough war. The Norwegian hesitantly moved his hand into Sweden's awaiting one. Sweden looked somewhat pleased, not that Denmark could really see the difference in the Swede's expressions. It was just something in the atmosphere he supposed. Norway on the other hand was biting his lower lip slightly, probably thinking really hard about something. He was so much easier to read than the Swede, but that was most likely because he had spent a lot more time with the Norwegian. However, no matter how long Denmark had been together with the feisty little blond, he always did things that surprised him. Norway pulled his hand away from Sweden's and punched him square in the face. Sweden had held his hands in front of his nose, swearing in Swedish as a stripe of blood was running down over his lips. While the Swede was busy with something else, Norway tried to pull open the entrance door. It was snowing heavily outside, so if he had managed to get out and run away Sweden wouldn't have a chance to find him. At least not until the snowing had stopped. But he never got the chance to run, because a hand got a hold of his right arm as he turned around. Denmark had held him back.

Denmark had been able to convince Norway to just put up with it for a while, that he'd definitely manage to get him back from the Swede very soon. However, as soon as they had left Denmark's house, Norway had run off, chosen his own king and declared himself independent. Denmark smiled at the thought. Norway hadn't minded staying with him all that much after all.

He looked through the cabinets in his kitchen, searching for clean coffee cups. Norway had always been the one doing the dishes, so after he left the dishes wasn't done until there were no more clean cups or plates. And now there weren't any more clean cups. Only the ones that Norway normally used. No one used those anymore. Those cups never failed to bring a smile to Denmark's lips, those silly cups that looked like they were bought in some kind of souvenir shop. Norway had always drunk a ridiculous amount of coffee, and Denmark always wondered how he managed to stay so calm with so much caffeine in his body. '_Well, one time has to be the first one_' the Dane thought as he put his fingers around one of the cups. It had a moose on it. He poured some of the coffee he made earlier into the cup, warming his fingers on the porcelain that was heated up by the hot, black liquid.

The phone rang. Denmark put his coffee cup onto the kitchen table and went into the sitting room, where Iceland was still sitting quietly, reading his book. He didn't even look up from the pages filled with words when the phone rang. Even though his eyes were focused on the same spot, never moving. So he probably wasn't really reading. Not that he would ever admit that and it wasn't like Denmark would question him about it anyway. Denmark picked up the receiver and said "Hello, you're speaking with Denmark." Lately he just couldn't be bothered with trying to be cheerful and jocular when he was feeling like shit. "Denmark? It's me." A familiar voice said from the other side of the line. "Norway?" Denmark was shocked. "Yes, it's me. I need to ask you a favor." Norway sounded very tired, he had the voice of a man who was carrying the weight of the world upon his shoulders. Denmark wasn't surprised about that though. He couldn't remember last time Norway had been in a war on his own, he himself or Sweden had always been there to back him up. "What kind of favor?" Denmark asked. "Would you sell my merchants food and other necessary items?" Denmark knitted his eyebrows "I thought your people got supplies from Sweden?" he asked. "I don't want anything from Sweden. I don't want corn or whatever that Bernadotte guy wants to give us." Denmark smiled a bitter smile. Damn that Bernadotte. Damn him and his fetish for Norway. "Denmark… are you there?" Norway asked after Denmark had been silent for a while. "I'm drinking coffee from one of your coffee cups Nor. I think they miss your soft lips." Now the other side of the line was the one who went silent. "…Is that a yes or a no?"

It was the 20th of October. Norway had officially gone into a personal union with Sweden. It hadn't been many weeks since the phone call from Norway, where he was very insistent about not wanting to be a part of Sweden. Denmark looked down into his coffee cup. It was half empty. Norway really had drunk a ridiculous amount of coffee. Maybe it would be too expensive for Sweden to have him in his house if he still drinks the same amount. Maybe. Maybe Sweden would give him his Norway back after a while, maybe if Finland got back into Sweden's home. Norway wasn't really a very suitable substitute for Finland if that was what Sweden wanted, in fact if he wanted someone like Finland then Norway was the worst choice. He'd probably just flip Sweden the bird whenever he asked him to do something. Denmark chuckled. Denmark smiled. But he wanted to cry. He wanted to bawl his eyes out, to lie on the floor listening to depressing music while drinking ridiculous amounts of coffee. But Norway would've hated that. He would've kicked his pathetic ass and stolen his coffee.

So Denmark didn't. Instead he drank the half empty cup of coffee.

And did the dishes.

* * *

Thanks for reading 3 Tune in later for more Den/Nor and other pairings with Norway!

This story was written a long time ago, but suggestions on how to improve are still welcome.


End file.
